The Percy Jackson Hunger Games
by ArrowKat12
Summary: 24 characters from the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books fight in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Reaping **Jason Grace, District 1**

"You're volunteering today!" My dad reminds me from the kitchen.

"Yup!" I reply, flexing my muscles. My reaping clothes are lied out on my bed, which I approved earlier. They are good-looking, but I can make anything look good. My hair is damp from the shower, making cold water droplets glide down my back. I use the towel to scrub them off, and squeeze the remaining droplets out of my hair.

Minutes later my reaping outfit is on, and I'm heading off to the reaping. I can see the escort already on stage. She's making her way over to the girl's ball. I resist the urge to pass getting my finger pricked when I'm there. The escort fumbles around in the girl's ball until she finds a slip of paper she likes. She slowly rises her hand, pinching it like it contains germs. She slowly opens it.

"Piper McLean" she reads. Piper is the girl supposed to volunteer. She makes her way up to the stage, glaring at anyone who might dare to volunteer. Nobody does.

"Lovely, lovely!" The escort cries. Clearly, she doesn't remember the last time no one volunteered in District 1. "Now, for the boys!"

The boy next to me sighs. He really wanted to volunteer. The escort takes a name out of the boy's bowl.

"Connor—"She says before I interrupt her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I exclaim. I smile smugly at the boy next to me. He sticks his tongue out at me. I jog up the stage. When I get to the top, I get a better look at Piper. She has choppy brown hair, which she probably got from her Cherokee culture. She's waving to her dad, a handsome man far away from the stage. I eye my dad. He isn't smiling.

**AN: I know this chapter is very short and the writing is poor, but this is my first fanfiction. Plus, I find reapings very boring especially if they're from a career district. I know Jason is way more self-centered than in Rick Riordan's books, but in my story he's a career, and careers aren't the nice type. I'll try to do way better in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAIN RIDE**

**Piper McLean, District 1**

The escort leads me and Jason into a plush room with white sofas and mahogany tables. A TV is in one corner, showing replays of all the reapings. Jason's eyes bright up and he nearly drops the water bottle he's holding. He practically dives in front of the TV. The District 1 reaping is almost over, but Jason is admiring himself. I'm focused on the wig our escort wears, since I couldn't see it during the time I was on stage. I sit down on a sofa, to see who the capitol is sending to their death. I try to spot any weakness on the tributes. The muscular girl from 2, has too much muscle. She won't fit through any small hole. Frank from 5 is self-conscious. The girl from 7 cares too much her make up. Grover, the boy from 10 cares too much about plants. "Who are we going to be allies with?" Jason asks, stroking his hair. "I don't know. Maybe the girl from 4?" I suggest. Jason shrugs. "I guess she seems vicious enough. Nyssa and Jake from 11 are strong, and the boy from 3 is smart. The tributes from 2 are fine, though we'll ditch them soon. I'm not very fond of the District 2 female" Jason says, and I nod. Our escort rises. "I'm going to find Octavian and Athena" the escort says in her capitalized accent. "Who?" Jason asks, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Our mentors" I say for our escort. "They teach us some facts about the games". A scrawny blonde guy and a wise-looking woman walk in. I get to my feet immediately. The scrawny guy pinches his lips together as if he sucked on a lemon. "I'm Octavian. I won last year's games. Don't talk to me." He says. The woman, supposedly Athena, walks over to Jason, her white dress swinging side to side. "I'll be your mentor" she tells him. "What's a mentor?" He asks. I sigh. Not because my ally is as dumb as a doorknob, but I'm stuck with the crabby mentor who won't let me talk to him. Octavian plops down on a sofa. "Tell me," he says, "what's your weapon?" I hesitate. I'm not good with weapons, though he loves 'em. I saw him slash off ten heads last year in a heartbeat. That's something I can't do. "Well, I don't really—." I say before he cuts me off. "You mean you don't use weapons?" He interrupts, shocked. I nod, he sighs, I clench my jaw. "There was this kid last year—from 5. He was killed in the worst way imaginable. And you know how that happened? His refusal to kill" Octavian points out. He traces his fingers on the handle of a butter knife, and picks it up. "Nobody good ever wins the games" he whispers in my ear. He throws the butter knife an inch from my head, and it lands a good stick in the wall. I gasp. Octavian's mouth curves upward, into a grin. Then he lets out a menacing laugh. My throat boils with anger. I slowly rise. A my fist lands in his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chariot Ride Prep**

**Luke Castellan, District 2**

My prep team, whose names I neither care nor know, are almost killing me. They splash burning liquid on my legs, and yank the excess hair off of my flesh. They continue saying: _Kronos will be here any minute now, sweetie!_ In their chirpy voices.

They must of mistaken minutes with hours, because in an hour and a half, a man comes in and they leave. The man has a bald head and sunburned skin, while his eyes, his golden eyes, seem to intimidate even the floorboards.

"I'm Kronos, your stylist" he says in a deep, growling voice. The clear windows almost shatter in his presence. I like him. "I designed your chariot costume" he says. _So?_ My mind says.

"So?" I ask. Kronos scowled.

"I believe you don't know how important this moment is. The chariot ride is where the sponsors get to view the tributes for the first time. Are you good at making friends?" Kronos asks. I smile, smoothing out my blonde hair.

"Oh, well let's just say I can make people like me… Me liking them? That's a whole different matter". I say.

Kronos smiles. He walks over to a closet, and swings the doors open. He grins as he takes out a silver shirt and pants.

"Um… great! District 2 is Masonry… we make weapons."

"Oh, it's the prop that counts—not the actual clothes. You'll find the props in the chariot." Kronos says.

**AN: Sorry that it's really short again. I promise in the actual games the chapters will be longer.**


	4. Chariot Ride

**Chariot Ride**

**Clarisse La Rue**

The costume in my chariot, I hate. The props, I love. The costume is this metallic gray dress, with gold lining. _I never wear dresses_. The props are weapons and shields. My districts partner, Luke, can pull off rocking his outfit. His shirt is tight enough to show his muscles, and he holds the swords like a pro. I'm don't look good in a dress, but the spear I hold is breaking the chariot—deadly. Finally the district 1 chariot goes. Snowy white horses pull a snowy white chariot, carrying the tributes for district 1 in cloaks and crowns as if they were the king and queen. Then we go out. I'm surprised how many people shout my name, but more call out Luke's. Oh well. Once I win, I'll show them. Our names disappear as the tributes from 3 come in. Their costume is really cool. They have black outfits with blue sparks of electricity shooting off. Reyna and Travis are their names, I think. Then district 4 comes. They have deep green wetsuits with snorkels and fins.

"Nico!" a woman calls, and throws him a seashell that bounces off the boy's head.

District 5 comes in. They are dressed up like power lines—ha! The district 6 tributes come in, dressed up like train conductors. District 7 are trees, District 8, smoke. Who dresses up a tribute like _smoke_? District 9 are bags of grain, and ten are a cow and cow boy. Eleven's costumes are terrible—a carrot. Bleah. District 12 are lumps of coal. We all gather around president Snow. I look around me. Every one of these people I'm looking at will be dead within days. Great!


	5. Training Day 1

**Training day 1**

**Travis Stoll, District 3**

I've come up with a strategy. Training Day 1 is about survival stuff—making fires, healing, poisonous berries, that stuff. Day 2 is about weapons—spears, swords, battle axes… Day 3 is about learning about the other tributes. Such as what their weaknesses are—maybe making allies. I'm at the healing station. I'm supposed to be stitching a dummy's arm, but instead I'm doodling on the skin with fake blood. The instructor looks over at my work and sighs.

"Did you consider the camouflage station?" She asks me. I walk over there. Unfortunately 5 tributes are already there. The girl from 10, both from 5, girl from 6, and the boy from 9. I take a seat next to the girl from 10, she looks pretty advanced.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Travis." The girl looks up from her work and smiles, ever so slightly, one would hardly know what feeling was playing on her lips.

"I'm Rachel," she says.

In the next 45 minutes we have not only made an alliance, but mastered the mediocre camouflage. After saying good bye to the instructor for camouflage, we decide to make fires. We head over to the corner where the fire making instruction is. The instructor isn't there, but laminated sheets of paper tell us the basics. The fire making station is set up as a forest, spare logs and sticks next to a pit and log. I take a seat next to the pit, and place some sticks down. Making a fire is harder than it looks. I'm wrapped up in my own little world until I smell smoke. I look up to see Rachel tending a perfect little fire.

"How did you do that!?" I asked, amazed. She pointed to a box of matched nearby.

"Is that even aloud?" I said. She nodded. She pointed to the laminated sheet furthest to the left.

"That sheet said if you can't or finished making a fire, then work on tending it." She pointed out. Oh. We go to the edible plants station next.


	6. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2**

**Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, District 3**

As I walk through the training center doors, I can see that I can't win this. The boy from 1, Jason, is demonstrating how well he can chop off a dummy's head with a spear, the boy from 6 is hitting the target every time with his arrows, and the girl from 11 is throwing extremely heavy stuff around. Only they are in the training center, and today's about making allies. I head over to the girl from 11, because I want to also throw a metal ball. I take the heaviest one on the rack, and it drops next to my feet. A mass of laughter comes over from where the careers just arrived. I feel my face turn red as I pick it up again.

"What are you going to do with that? Drop it on your toes?" The boy from 2 shouts, and earns a massive round of laughter from the other careers, even though it wasn't that funny.

My face is boiling with anger now. I heave the metal ball over all the racks, until it comes crashing down on the boy from 6's foot, who has seemed to join the careers. He yelps, then starts groaning.

"Hey!" Eddie, the spear throwing instructor says. He and the fire making instructor, Gary, walk over and steer me out of the training center. On the way, I catch a glimpse of the boy from 6's foot. It's smashed flat. On the way out, I have a thought. _I could kill with those things_.

In an hour, I'm back in the training center, but the boy from 6, Lee, is taking the rest of the day off with the medics. None of the instructors are letting me train with the metal balls, so I'm working with tridents. I'm not as good as the kids from 4, but I can do better than most. I can throw tridents and stab a dummy, impaling them every time.

In fact, the only kids who are better than me are Thalia and Nico from 4, and Percy from 12. Tridents would probably be my weapon of choice, if they don't have metal balls in the arena. While I'm throwing tridents, Percy and his district partner, Annabeth, come over to me.

"Hey," Percy says.

"Hi," I say, not stopping throwing tridents.

"You have to hold the trident looser. It's sticking to your hand, so you don't have maximum power" Percy points out. I look at my hand and notice that my knuckles are holding the trident so hard, they're turning white. I loosen my grip, and throw. The trident goes all the way through the dummy.

"Wow" Percy, Annabeth, and I say in unison.

"Thanks." I tell Percy.

"Anytime" he says.

The rest of the day we help each other with stations. Percy's good at swords and tridents, I'm good with spears and heavy metal balls, and Annabeth is smart with survival stuff, like plants and berries. Annabeth makes a fire in 12 seconds.

We go to lunch, even though most tributes stay training. I finish, and leave by myself because Percy and Annabeth are still eating. I wander over to the knot tying station, where my district partner, Travis, is. He's constructed a whole net using some kind of knot. Now, he's using more knots to make a snare.

"Hi!" He says when he sees me. "Can you hold this rope?" he asks, and shoves a rope into my hands before I can answer. I hold onto it as Travis jogs to the other side of the room. Then he runs over to me, and steps in a circle of rope that's been connected to the rope I'm holding. It doesn't do anything.

"Darn it!" Travis says. He examines the rope that was in my hands, as I walk away.

_I might not be able to win this, but at least I can try._


	7. Chapter 7

**Training Day 3**

**Nico Di' Angelo**

I hate myself. On our first training day I met the boy from 12, Percy. And I couldn't get my eyes off him. I spent that entire day watching him. Yesterday, I spent the entire day trying to spark up a fire, and I got it at the last minute—only to realize I had been forgetting the obvious detail. This morning I tied a few knots, though I've always wondered what good that does in the Hunger Games. I'm at the trident station, throwing some tridents with Percy, who is asking for help every time I skewer a dummy and his trident barely goes into one.

**I know this is soooooooo short, but I've decided to write much shorter chapters until the games.**


	8. Private Training Sessions

**AN: Due to reviews, I have Annabeth's POV in this chapter, along with Thalia's.**

**Private Training Sessions**

**Thalia Grace, District 4**

It hasn't been even 5 minutes after my District partner, Nico, went in; and my name is booming in the waiting room. I see the tributes from 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 watching me as I walk into the training center.

Great. Now they know my name. I've been trying to keep that a secret; I just wanted to be sly and elusive in the arena. I guess I can still be, but not as secretive. Too bad.

The training center is cold when I walk in, but I bet it's warm and toasty in the game makers' viewing area. I see some tridents stuck in the dummies, most likely from Nico. In the knot tying station some traps are set up, the wall has dents in it, some dummies have holes in them, and the berry game is flickering with the high scores. When I walk to the knot tying station, I step on chunks of plastic; the same material to make dummies.

The knot tying station, I have not used once in training, but at home in 4 I tie knots all the time. I tie some simple knots to get warmed up, and then move on to one I use regularly on our fishing boat. It's not impressive, but some game makers are nodding. If they like this, then I'm guaranteed a high score. I perfect some knots most kids at home can't do, then tie a great one I learned a week before the reaping. I decide to do one my father hasn't taught me, but even when I was a toddler I watched him perform this difficult knot. He messed up a lot; Thinking back on it, that must have been where I picked up all those curse words. The knot is very tricky—you see, either you miserably fail, or tie an outstanding knot. My fingers fumble with the knot, until an outstanding knot has been made. The game makers silently applaud, impressed, as I make my way over to the tridents.

I like tridents. In close-up combat tridents give you an advantage, since their handle is so long you can stab with a less likely chance of your opponent stabbing you. Plus, tridents can be used in long-distance, too. The three points is a more likely chance of hitting your target.

I place my hand on the smooth, metal handle and grip it tight. I position it to get ready to throw, and… swoosh, my tridents goes; it it's the center of my target—the dummy's heart.

"You may be dismissed" Chiron, the head game maker says in an orderly voice, as the other game makers scribble something on their clip boards.

I walk out of the training center, proud. I may not win, but at least I have a chance.

**Annabeth Chase, District 12**

_I'm screwed_. That's the first thing I think when the game makers loudly applaud my District partner (and boyfriend), Percy. Then there's my name booming into the waiting room. But the announcer, Dionysus Wine, says my name like 'Anniebell Cheese', rather than my real name, Annabeth Chase.

I walk into the training center which is burning hot. Chiron, the head game maker nods, as a sign for me to begin. He's up in the viewing area, which is probably nice and cool. Weapons, paint, and chopped-up dummies are littered across the floor, and I have to be careful not to get my foot impaled by spikey metal balls. I pick up an elegant sword, iron, with a flat, sharp blade and stone handle. I motion for an instructor to come down to fight with me. I step into a roped-off section, just as a wiry instructor with floppy blonde hair comes down. He's holding a stone sword, that isn't so long. The quality of my weapon should be enough to beat him. He thrusts his sword into my left arm. It's not a dangerous hit, and he has lost his weapon. I lightly slice his leg, and he yelps. I'm about to hit him again, but Chiron dismisses me.

**AN: Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Don't forget to review—I want to do what I'm doing right, or wrong.**


	9. The Bloodbath

**AN: Thanks for all your comments! I know I haven't posted FOREVER, but I was motivated today. Eight people die in the bloodbath. I have 2 POVs for the bloodbath. Percy and Lee. The list of all the characters and their districts are in my profile, along with who dies in the bloodbath. Thanks for all your support! – ArrowKat12**

**BLOODBATH**

Percy Jackson

3… 2… 1… GO! I run to the center of the cornucopia. I know my only chance of surviving in this arena is having a weapon. I want a sword, but now anything will do. To my left, I see the boy from district eight being slain by Clarisse. I avoid the fights and people. I'm a fast runner, but by the time I get to the cornucopia people are already there. The boy from Frank swings a large bat at my head. I duck on reflex, but when I come back up his bat hits me in the stomach, sending me flying behind a table. I groan, and grab the weapon nearest me. Frank comes close to me and holds the bat above my head. I roll out of the way just as the bat comes crashing down. This gives me two seconds and in this time I swing the weapon I'm holding at him. It's a battle axe, and it slices straight through him. His blood splatters a first aid kit. His head and torso fall off his legs. I throw up, partly because the sight is putrid and partly because my stomach has just been hit by a rock. I look up, and see a small girl in the corner. She's hiding behind a pile of rocks. I recognize her as Katie, the girl from district eight. I throw my axe at her. I'm no good at throwing axes, but the blade hits her.

"Hey you!" I turn around, and see Lee standing there. "That was my district partner you just killed!" He cries. Weaponless, I start to run, grabbing a golden sword. Lee strings an arrow into his bow. He aims it at me. I'm far away now, but Lee is an incredible archer. I dodge the first arrow, but the second arrow hits me in my arm. The pain is blinding, but not fatal. I hold my sword in my other hand. I'm so close to the forest. A dead person is to my right. I can't tell who, because their face is nearly gone. It they seem to be female. I grab the backpack they're holding, and run further into the woods. I need to find Annabeth. I think she ran into the forest when the time went off, but she's smart so she could have moved into the desert. I chose to be near the border between the forest and the desert. My hand is slick with blood, from my arrow wound. I feel faint, and I'm losing blood, so I stop running. I lay down my pack, and steady myself against the tree. I take out the arrow. It's a deep wound. I look in my pack for anything that can help it. I have a sleeping bag, which is lucky, but not useful now. There is a half-full water bottle, which I sprinkle on my wound. A sleeve of crackers, some beef strips, and some dry fruit. I find some gloves, some rope and a mini first aid kit. I open it up, and inside are two bandages, some painkillers, some cream that I don't know what it's for, iodine, and disinfectant wipes. I wipe off the wound with a disinfectant wipe and put on a bandage. I save the painkillers, because they're scarce and the wound doesn't hurt enough to use painkillers. I pack everything back up, and continue walking. I need water, because I just lost a lot of blood and I can only last a few days without it. I pass a few small puddles, and I decide to wait by a decent sized one. I'm getting tired, so I climb up a tree and get out the sleeping bag. It's brown, which I figure is a good camouflaged color. I tie myself, the backpack and sleeping back to a limb, and settle down to go to sleep. The sky is getting dark. The bloodbath must have ended ages ago. I guess I didn't hear the canons go off because I was too preoccupied. I know at least four people died. Frank, the boy from eight, Katie, and that faceless dead kid I saw on my way out.

After a couple more hours, when the sky is dark and a night chill is creepy in I hear the capitol anthem. Then a face flickers up on the sky. It's Hazel. So at least five died, I think. Hazel couldn't have been the faceless tribute, her skin is much too dark. Next is Frank. No surprise there. Next is Katie. Her young face in the sky stays for a minute, then moves on to Silena. So Lee must have survived. Now the girl from eight. Nancy! She must have been the faceless kid. Next is the boy from eight. I think his name began with a C… Jake's face comes next. Oh, Chris! His name was Chris! I wait for a moment. No more faces. Annabeth must have survived. Only eight tributes died in the bloodbath. I make a face. I would think there would be more. At least ten. Well, fourteen more to go! (Not counting Annabeth). I very drowsy now. My throat's dry but I'm saving my water for tomorrow. Off to sleep now…

Lee Fletcher

Ah yes, a bow. I can see it now, in the very back of the cornucopia. We have 30 more seconds to go. To my right is Travis, to my left is Nancy, who I have labeled as a completely stupid person. She seems to be contemplating whether to jump off now. I figure that right when it's down to one, if I jump far and high, I'll land on the ground at go, giving me a head start. 20 seconds. Katie is practically opposite me. She's shaking. Next to Katie is Thalia, who's giving me a death stare. If looks were a weapon, Thalia would have already won the games. I stick out my tongue at her, a childish move, but effective. She scowls and turns away. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… And I'm off! Just as I suspected, I hit the ground at go. I just run, run, run, I must get to the center. I skid on the ground in the cornucopia. I grab the bow, and strap on the quiver of arrows. I hook an arrow into the bow string, and aim for anyone. Silena is coming at me now, not someone I practically grew to like during training. She has a handful of throwing knife, which she aims at me. I shoot the arrow, and it misses her head by inches. I jump out of the way, moving as much as I can, randomly so she misses. She throws most of her arrows at once, all of them miss me.

"I'll get you" she snarls, and launches at me, a knife held in front of her. She catches me by surprise, and I fall onto my back, her on top of me. She struggles to bring the knife into me, as I'm holding her fists to prevent her from hurting me. I move my hips up, and she falls forward, her head falling onto the blade of the knife. She's dead for sure. I hook an arrow on. I familiar shriek fills my ears, and see Katie crumpling to the ground, an axe embedded in her. The boy from district 12 must have killed her. He's weaponless now, so I use this to my advantage.

"Hey you!" I cry at him. He turns his head. I'm aiming at his heart. "That was my district partner you just killed!" And my only friend in these crazy games, I'm thinking. The boy runs, grabbing a golden sword. It takes me only a few seconds to realize what's going on, and by that time he's halfway to the woods. My first shot falls short. My second hits him in the arm. He stumbles, but makes it into the woods after grabbing a backpack from a dead tribute. The cornucopia is mostly cleared out now. The careers are picking out the last few tributes. The girl from District 11, Nyssa has allied with them, making up for their loss of Nico who seemed to have abandoned them. I hide behind a roll of blankets,at the back of the cornucopia. The boy from 1 pokes his head in the cornucopia then back out again.

"No one in there!" He declares. I hear some shuffling off feet, then running. "Hey! Guys look! That girl from five! Huzzle! I hear the unmistakable sobbing of Hazel Levesque, followed by a sharp shriek. I think she's gone but then hear more sobbing.

"Please, please!" She begs. I hear choking and splattering of blood. Then silence. About five minutes later the bloodbath cannons go off. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Dang! I thought there would be more, I can't see from behind the blankets, but I think the sun's going down. The air is getting colder, and crickets are chirping. I can even smell a fire burning somewhere. What kind of stupid tribute would build a fire on the first night, before the tributes are spread out throughout the arena, I don't know.

"Guys, come on! Let's go slaughter the stupid kid who built a fire!" Luke says. I hear them walk away. After a nice five minutes, I decide to go out. They must be gone by now, hunting down the person who made a fire. I come right out, and see Piper McLean, the girl from one standing there alone. She looks at me with those big sad eyes. She doesn't try to fight or scream for help. She just stands there, accepting death. I'm aiming the arrow at her. If I let go, she's dead. But I don't let go. I lower the bow and go back into the cornucopia where I stash up on goodies. I hear a scream and a canon, and know the careers are coming back soon. I run into the desert area, a place most people chose not to go for its lack of water and shelter. I travel out far, until I see a lizard. Then I sit down. I look into the nothing less distance. I know it's a wall, just made to look like the distance, but it's comforting to see it. I get in my sleeping bag and settle down to sleep. I drift off still holding the bow, ready for anyone coming.


	10. Night 1

**NIGHT 1**

Luke Castellan

I wipe blood of my brow. We just killed the boy from three. Stupid boy, trying to build a fire on the first night! I look at my sword, stained with blood. After a long argument with Clarisse, I won and got to kill the boy. The sun is setting now, and it's starting to get chiller.

"Hey, let's starting lying out blankets for tonight. I'm already getting tired." Jason says, he grabs a blanket roll and lies it out. Blanket rolls are heavy, and in the center, so most tributes didn't get them, leaving loads rest.

"I'll take first watch!" Clarisse yells. I flinch at her voice. "I'll wake Jasoon up when I'm done." She gets her spear and sits on an overturned box of warmer clothes.

"Actually, it's Jason" Jason corrects.

"Fine, Jasoon" she says, and Jason doesn't talk anymore. Nyssa, the girl from eleven who we took under our wing because the stupid brat Nico ran off somewhere, steps up.

"We have twelve blankets," she says, and we nod, trying to think of where she's going with this; "and we have six of us. Only five of us will be sleeping at a time, giving each of us two and 1/5 blankets.

"Nerd," Clarisse says, "and how would I use 1/5 of a blanket?" Nyssa shrugs. Clarisse sharpens her sword with a knife. "Hey, Jase and Luke! Go get some firewood! It's gonna be cold! Jason opens his mouth like he's going to object, but closes his mouth when Clarisse gives him a death stare.

"Come on, Jason." I say, grabbing his arms and walking into the woods. We don't walk far, just far enough for Clarisse to stop nagging us. Jason looks like he's itching to say something, making everything awkward.

"Whadya think about Clarisse?" He finally asks. He itches his scalp. "She gives me the creeps." I snort.

"The creeps? What are you in, your 8th year? For me, Clarisse is just another tribute that I'll kill off on my way to victory. I don't need her. She doesn't care about me, and I don't care about her." I say. I'm surprised these words come so naturally, because Clarisse is my biggest threat.

"Yeah, your right" Jason says, blushing. "What about Piper?" He grabs another log. This time he scratches his ankle.

"Piper? She's pretty hot. I think she got a good score. 8, was it? Yeah she's nice." I pause for a moment while Jason scratches his wrist. "I bet her parents are filthy rich."

"Yeah, I think I like her. A lot" He scratches his neck, making everything awkward. "You think we got enough sticks? I think we do. Let's head back now." He starts to walk back toward the cornucopia, sticks loaded up in his hands. I know he's avoiding the conversation, but I let it go. We start to head back, but then an arrow whizzes past my ear.

"Jeez!" I shout. I swivel around, and take out my sword. I don't see a person, but another arrow comes at me, but it doesn't come close to me. I'm not very scared anymore. They're not very good with a bow. "Come on, bring it on!" I shout at the direction the arrow came from. Nobody comes, but I see an orange and yellow ski hat poking out behind a bush. "I can see you, you know! Jason, help me finish off this stupeedo!" I turn to talk to Jason, but he's gone. "Jase?" Pshh. That scaredy cat ran away! Pain shoots up my leg. "Agh!" I turn around, and see a body run away. I pull the arrow out of my leg. Blood goes everywhere. I need to go back to the cornucopia. I crawl on the ground to the cornucopia. I must get there! I'm almost there. I stumble through the woods. Finally I get there, but I'm feeling woozy and my leg is aching. Piper and Nyssa run over to me. Clarisse couldn't care less, Jason is looking guilty, standing off to the side playing with a shoelace. Thalia is nowhere to be seen, which isn't unusual. Everything starts to go black. I fall, and strong arms catch me. Then I'm unconscious.

Nico D'Angelo

I just got to the island. I ran away from the cornucopia, and swam to the island. Now I have a bunch of itchy bug bites on my legs, and my clothes are soaked from the swim. There's no animals, but there are plants, berries, and nuts which I can eat. It won't last me long, but if I get desperate I can just swim back to the cornucopia.

I don't have much on me. I have my clothes, a black leather jacket, gray pants, and a crimson shirt. I have my hunting boots and thick socks. The only other thing I have is my district token, a small scrap of blue leather from my father, which smells of the sea, and my father. I have tucked this in my back pocket. All my clothes are sticking to my body.

I can see the cornucopia from where I am. The careers don't notice me, and if they did, it would probably be too difficult to swim over with a weapon. Thalia is the only one who could, but she respects me enough to not get tangled up in killing me. The boy from two, Luke, has just fell unconscious. He has an arrow sticking out of his leg. There is a gnawing hunger inside of me, and I know I should probably get food, but I want to watch this. Piper and Thalia remove the arrow and tie his leg with a bandage. Clarisse and Jason don't help. Jason watches, and Clarisse sharpens her spear tip. Nyssa lays out a blanket for Luke, which Piper and Thalia set him on. They put another blanket on him, and rest his leg above his head on a box. After that, they don't pay much attention to him.

I should get food now. I stand up, brush the sand off, and climb a tree. There are coconuts in the tree, which will help my thirst. I get a coconut and climb back down. I also pick blueberries. This makes a nice meal. I drink the coconut milk, and eat the blueberries and the inner skin of the coconut. This nice meal makes me drowsy, but before I sleep I should make shelter. The island is small, with a thin strip of beach on the outside, and in the center grass, berry bushes, and palm trees. There is some driftwood on the beach which I gather. I tie the wood together with my shoe laces and lean it against a tree. I tear some soft leaves from plants and use it to make the bed. I weave the leaves together to make a mattress, and do it again for a blanket.

I crawl into the lean-to and smile softly. The first day and night weren't so bad. This isn't a bad way to start the games. A private island with a supply of food and water. The only thing I'm missing is a weapon. If I wanted, I could build a fire, but it isn't cold and there isn't any meat to cook. I drift to sleep in my surprisingly comfortable bed.

Grover Underwood

This sucks. I attempted to take out a career, but I ended up finding out number one: I suck at archery, and number two: I just put a bigger target on my back. I have to lose my hat now, since Luke saw it, and if he saw me wearing it he would stop at nothing to kill me. It was my district token, a wool hat woven for me by my Uncle Ferdinand. Who knew he was so good at weaving? But I can't get rid of it yet, so I stick it in my backpack. My head feels exposed without it, but if Luke saw me with it…

I should have gotten a better weapon. Unfortunately, the only thing I don't suck at is playing the pipes, and that'll sure earn me some sponsors. Not. I haven't made a good impression on the sponsors. A four in training. My interview consisted me stuttering and talking about pipes and nature and Uncle Ferdinand. Unfortunately, the stuff I said was like "nature is cool, I like pipes, and my uncle is a damn good weaver." Rachel and I wore cow costumes in the chariot parade. I know, sexy, right? Curse that stupid stylist Garrina. She got rid of my goatee, the only thing that really set me apart from the other tributes. Yay.

Yeah, this sucks big time. My only chance of finding an ally is with Rachel or Percy and Annabeth. Otherwise I'll die.

The capitol anthem is heard all around the arena, and it lights up the sky. It projects the tributes and their district number into the sky. I hope Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel are okay. First it show the girl and boy from five, Hazel and Frank. So the careers are alive, hooray. Then the girl from six and the girl from seven. Both from eight, and Jake from eleven. Only seven. That sucks, but at least I'm not one of the seven. And Percy and Annabeth and Rachel are still alive. That's always good.

I don't know why, but I feel it's necessary. I bring my three middle fingers from my left hand to my lips, then extend it to the sky. It felt right.


	11. Day 2

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

I hike around in the muck, the mud being up to my knees. I don't know why I chose to go in the swamp part of the arena, I'm totally regretting that decision now. At least there aren't any tributes. Right now my number one priority is water. I'm very thirsty, and I'm practically scratching at my throat. It's been about twenty-four hours without water and I am already exhausted.

I know better than forming an alliance, especially since I have all I need. My sword, my weapon of choice, a backpack, and food. Well actually, I take that back. All I need is water. The muck is up to my hips now. I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea when I'm whisked down into the mud. I try to swim up, but the stuff is sticky and my head only breaks the surface for a minute. The mud is pulling me down. Some kind of sick trap from the Capitol? I'm going to die. My lungs are running out of air. I feel myself getting pulled down lower. I stop struggling. This is the end.

Then I feel strong hands around my body and I am yanked upward, out of the mud. I am dropped like a sack of flour onto solid ground, and I wheeze for air. I sputter and cough muck out of my mouth and throat. I wipe the mud from my eyes and look at my savior.

She has frizzy red hair, and I recognize her. The girl from ten, though I can't remember her name. She looks at me with a curious expression. I still have my backpack, and my sword which is still hooked onto my belt. We stare at each other for a few minutes, wondering if it is safe to speak, afraid the other will attack. Finally she holds out her hand.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, from District ten," she says. I look at her hand, wondering if it's booby-trapped. But that wouldn't make any sense. Why would she try to kill me after saving me? I shake her hand.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, from three" I say. We nod in acquaintance. We still stand for a moment in silence. "Thank you," I say, "I mean, from saving me from the… mud." I sounds stupid saying it out loud, but it was rather scary.

"It was nothing. Besides, you could have been Grover or someone… I'm glad I saved you by the way, I would have done so even if I knew you were you and not Grover, I mean… yeah," Rachel says.

"I'm glad you saved me too," I say, uncomfortably. I feel guilty, knowing if I saw her dying I probably wouldn't save her. Now, I might, but then…

"Let's not make things awkward" Rachel says. We hike on together. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." I search through my backpack. Luckily there is no mud inside. I find a sleeve of crackers, a pack of dried beef, a bag of dried fruit, and a little bag of nuts. I give her the nuts. She wolfs down about half of them, and offers the bag to me. I eat a few. They're good.

"Do you have any water?" I ask.

"A little," she hands me a small canteen attached to her belt. It's almost full. I try not to be greedy, so I take a small swig. We continue walking, taking turns drinking and eating. We talk about our districts, our family, and the other tributes. We try not to say anything insulting the Capitol though, because we don't want mutts after our behinds.

I feel like we have formed an alliance, unwanted by me. But there's a connection, one you can't help having, after someone saves you from mud. Dang it, that sounded stupid again.

Piper McLean

I wake up all achy. Apparently the blankets don't protect you from the hardness of the ground. I am one of the ones to wake up first. Thalia is awake, changing Luke's bandages, and Luke is awake groaning. I have to admit, the wound looks worse today.

_DING DING!_ It's the ring of the sponsor! Most likely for Luke's nasty wound. Thalia looks up, and I rush over to the little parachute. I open the box and find a slip of paper and a metal jar. The note reads: TO LUKE, TAKE CARE OF THAT NASTY WOUND—C. In the jar is a liquidly medicine.

"Hey, Luke! Medicine for you!" I shout. I give the medicine to Thalia, who carefully applies the medicine to Luke's arrow wound. Luke sighs and lies back down.

"Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Thalia beckons me over away from Luke. I follow her. "Luke's wound has gotten worse. Infected"

"But the medicine will heal that, right?" I ask.

"Yes, but while I was changing Luke's bandages I noticed a few small bumps on his leg. He was itching them. Jason might have them too, he's been itching a lot," she says. As if on que, Jason rolls over and scratches. "I think the Capitol might have released an illness, or a bug that brings bites. I don't think it's good." I nod.

"I guess." Thalia walks back over to the cornucopia, as if nothing happened.

"Piper, why don't you wake up the boys and girls? I'll make breakfast." She starts lighting a fire. I shake Nyssa awake. Groggy, she stretches out then flops back on her stomach.

"Nyssa?" I ask. She grunts into her blanket. I lift her ear and scream into it. "NYSSA WAKE UP!" She jumps to her feet, startled.

"What?"

"Thalia is making breakfast. Why don't you help her?" I ask. She frowns, but obediently walk over to help Thalia.

Now I have to wake Clarisse. The worst one. I pick up a long spear (not Clarisse's!) and use the butt of it to poke her awake. When I wake her, she roars and swings her fists in front of her. When she comes to her senses she walks over to Thalia and Nyssa, to eat.

I can just shake Jason awake. He wakes immediately.

"Hey, Piper. I'll wake Luke" says Jason. He wakes Luke. I feel like hugging Jason, the adorable guy. What a sweetheart!

Thalia and Nyssa have made us a tasty breakfast of strawberries, bread, and nuts. She also cooked some bird, which doesn't taste half bad. Even Clarisse seems to enjoy it. The only bad thing she says about it is that it was cooked by Thalia and Nyssa.

"Are we going tribute hunting today?" Jason asks, mostly to Luke. I take a bite of my bird.

"Well, duh. Thalia, you can be the one who stays back here and watches our stuff. Nyssa too." Luke says. I nod. I feel proud that Luke thinks I'm strong enough to go tribute hunting with them. "We should probably go after eating. I'm itching to kill weaklings—or better, a strong tribute like Percy or Annabeth from twelve."

We quickly finish up, since no one likes to keep Luke or Clarisse waiting, especially when they want to kill. Clarisse throws her hands up in the air.

"Okay I'm done! You bottom feeders better hurry up quickly before I go by myself." She says. Jason and Luke stand up to show that they're done too. "Piper?"

"Yeah, I'm done" I say standing up, even though I have more bird I wish I could finish. Clarisse and Luke beckon us out into the desert sector. I'm hesitant to go into the desert sector. I feel like there could be tons of poisonous lizards and snakes. I look at Jason. He looks nervous too.

"Come on you guys!" Luke says, and Jason and I run into the sand.

Will Solace

I chose to go into mountain part of the arena. It looked the most open and there is little chance another tribute will jump out at me. Unfortunately, that means I'm in the wide open. I have a great view of the careers from my cave. I can see anyone on the island, the plains with the Cornucopia, or the desert. Most people went to the forest after the Bloodbath, but I was interested when Lee went into the desert. That place seems like a poison hotspot for me.

I didn't see anyone but the boy from three, Travis, and the boy from seven, Beckendorf, come up to this mountain beside me. The mountain is big, so I'm not very worried about running into them, although they are my biggest threat right now.

I ran away from the bloodbath with just a first aid kit, since I'm a pretty good healer. The cave is pretty small, with a little slope in the back where I sleep, so no one can see me when I'm sleeping. I've been getting pretty hungry, since there are no animals on the mountain—well, as far as I have seen. My main source of food is a blackberry patch slightly higher than my cave, but they have been starting to go quicker, so I think either Travis or Beckendorf have found it.

I tuck my first aid kit into the nook so I can go pick some berries. I don't want anyone finding my only supplies. I climb up the mountain for about five minutes before I find the berry bush. I start shoving blackberries into my mouth. I haven't eaten for a while, so I'm really hungry. Suddenly I hear rustle coming from the small and dry bushes in front of me. I start to back away. This is either a mutt or a tribute, so either way it's dangerous and out for my blood. Travis emerges from the bushes. I sprint down the hill, going as fast as I can without slipping.

"Wait!" He calls. I slow down, and grab onto a rock for support. Travis peers over the ledge at me. He sees me stop. "Do you want to be allies? I was going to be allies with Rachel, the girl from ten, but I wasn't able to find her after the bloodbath". I ponder this offer. It would be risky, but he might have better supplies. Plus, that's one less tribute against me. Also, sleeping would be less dangerous with someone to keep guard.

"I guess so. I think Rachel went to either the forest or the swamp, because I can see anywhere else, and I haven't seen her." I say. I climb back up to the ledge where Travis is.

"Oh, that's good. Maybe we can be a trio when we find her!" He says. I don't like the idea of being in an alliance of three, but I'll let it slide. There's a small chance we'll find each other before one of us dies. "What supplies do you have? I have a knife and a box full of stuff for traps. I almost trapped the boy from seven, Beckendorf, but he noticed and ran further up the mountain."

"I have a first aid kit. I'm pretty good at healing, but I haven't needed to use it yet. It has a few bandages, some pain killer medicine and another paste medicine, but I don't know what it does." I say. I lead Travis down to my cave, where I show him my first aid kit and my sleeping area. He seems impressed, and we decide to sleep in my cave rather than his bush.

"Who's where?" Travis asks me, "You said you could see."

"You can. Look. Nico from four is on that island. The careers from one and two, and Thalia from four and Nyssa from eleven are at the cornucopia. Actually, the careers from one and two are now in the desert. Tribute hunting, I guess. Lee from six is in the desert, too. No one else is. Everyone else is either in the forest of the swamp. I saw Grover and Percy go into the forest, and Reyna went into the swamp. Those are the only ones I saw".

"Wait—" Travis shouts, "Are Thalia and Nyssa sneaking away from the cornucopia? Are they leaving the Careers?"

Percy Jackson

I trek through the woods. I still haven't found Annabeth, but I have been looking forever. I'm just glad she's not dead yet. I haven't heard a cannon since the projections last night, so I have been looking for a while. I look on the ground where I see some mushrooms.

I grab them. I don't know if they're poisonous or not, so I stick them in my back pocket. Annabeth will know once as I find her.

"Percy?" Someone asks from behind a tree. I look at the person.

"Grover!" Grover comes forward and hugs me. I'm so glad to see my best friend, even if I did hope it was Annabeth behind the tree. We hug, then come apart. "I'm looking for Annabeth—have you seen her?"

"Nope"

"PERCY! HELP!" I hear. Annabeth's voice. I dash in the direction of Annabeth's voice, Grover behind me. I skid through the trees and see Drew with a knife at Annabeth's neck. I grab Grover's bow and shoot an arrow into Drew's neck. She crumples to the ground, blood spraying out of her neck. Annabeth runs at me and we collapse in a hug.

**AN: I know it took forever to upload this. It said in my profile that I would have five POVs, but that didn't work out. I had planned to have Grover's POV as the last one, but I figured it would boring to have Grover and Percy in a row, especially since now they're in an alliance. Special thanks to Dauntless Slytherin Tribute who gave me the idea of Percy find Annabeth with a knife at her throat. I'll try to upload Night 2 or Chapter 2 of Another World ASAP.**


	12. Night 2

**AN: Here's Thalia, Grover, Rachel, and Beckendorf's chapters. Day 3 will be Nyssa, Travis, Annabeth, Nico and Lee. I can't wait until Nyssa's first chapter! Seems like everyone else has already had a chapter (they have ****)**

Thalia Grace

Yes, Nyssa and I ran away from the careers. They clearly thought we were the weakest, and it was only a matter of time before they killed us off. I feel kind of bad for Piper, because now they probably will kill her instead of us next, but this is the Hunger Games—we have to do what we have to do to stay alive. So, when the careers left us in charge of the stuff (stupid choice) when they went tribute hunting, we grabbed a few bags and made a dash for the swamp, where we figured they would have the hardest time finding us with all the opportunities for camouflage and the trees that grow close together.

Now we're still running through the swamp, even though the sun set a while ago. By now the careers are probably back at the Cornucopia. I imagine Clarisse kicking supplies around, and Luke steaming with anger. The thought makes me laugh. I have a stitch in my chest. Soon we'll reach the border. I don't know who else in here, but I don't think a lot of tributes came in here. I heard a cannon a few hours back, and I thought it was the careers. Of course, it could have also been Nico or Percy or Annabeth, since they're the other strongest tributes.

"Do you think we're far enough away for the night? I'm tired and my lungs are killing me" Nyssa gasps. She clutches a nearby tree, and we both takes swigs of water from our full water bottles.

"I don't know if it's safe to sleep yet, but let's look around for a safe tree to spend the night in. I'll take first watch" I offer. She nods, and we walk slightly farther for a hiding place. Unfortunately, the trees are low and have thin branches if any at all, so we can't sleep in a tree. Instead, we choose mostly low ground in a clump of thick trees and bushes. Nyssa takes out her sleeping bag and starts getting some rest while I squat down behind a tree. I doubt that we'll be attacked during the night, but it's better safe than sorry. We probably have everyone's target on our backs. The careers obviously want us dead now that we betrayed them, and all the other tributes probably don't know we left the careers, and would see this as a perfect time to take out to careers.

I look up when I hear the Capitol anthem. There's only one picture in the sky tonight, and that's the girl from nine, Drew Tanaka. It's disppointing that not enough people died. Speaking of death, I wonder if those bug bites that Jason and Luke have can kill them. I feel like I'm in the prime location for bug bites—the swamp. I take another sip of water.

A few hours later when my legs feel like lead and I'm about to pass out, I wake Nyssa up so I can sleep. I crash right on top of the sleeping bag.

Grover Underwood

I'm on first watch. Percy and Annabeth are sharing a sleeping bag a bit further up in the tree, and I have my bow nocked and poised ready. My back is up against the scratchy tree. It's only been an hour since Percy and Annabeth have fallen asleep, so I have another hour to go. I wish I had my pipes. They could make time fly by.

First watch is boring, so my only form of entertainment is thinking. Like, I wonder what Uncle Ferdinand is up to now? He's probably sleeping or watching the games. Or knitting. I sigh. I would give anything to be back in District Ten right now. CRUNCH. I catch my breath. That was definetly the crunch of a tree branch under a boot. I look down and see the Careers from one. My eyes scan a bit further on, but I don't see anyone else. They haven't spotted me yet. I pray that they'll just move right on by, but they stop right below me. Even worse, they LEAN against my tree. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Percy better not snore.

Jason itches a bump on his arm.

"Has it gotten worse?" Piper asks.

"Kind of. It itches more."

"The bump looks bigger" Piper says and bites her lip. "I hope you get some medicine from a sponsor soon." Jason nods. Then they kiss. I feel embarrased to watch them, but at the same time I'm terrified and stifling back laughter.

"JASON! PIPER! ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL A NYSSA AND THALIA ON US?" Luke shouts. I can't see him, but by the loudness of his voice I'm guessing he's not to far away. _Please leave_, I'm thinking. The last thing I need is to have three or four Careers below me. It's only a matter of time before I'm spotted.

"NO, LUKE! WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Piper shouts back. Luke emerges from the plains.

"About Clarisse and I?" Luke asks, purposely angling his sword so it hits the moon, threatenly.

"No, those bumps on our arms. Particulary my arm" Jason says, and Piper nods.

"Oh. Well, be glad you have a reasonable excuse, although I am suspicious…" Luke says, and walks back to the Cornucopia. Piper and Jason exchange looks, then follow him. When they are far enough away, I breathe a sigh of relief. Percy finds this time to wake up.

"What did I miss?" He asks slowly.

"Dude, you missed so much".

Rachel Dare

Reyna and I are trying to find a way out of the swamp. After we both started getting itchy bumps on our arms and legs, we decided it would be safer to go some place like the mountain. I also want to find Travis, and Reyna seems okay with that since they're District partners. I have a hunch he's in the mountains, though I don't know for sure. I had asked Reyna where he would go, since I thought she knew him, but it turns out she didn't know him until the Reaping, and even then she didn't spend much time with him.

Since sunset we've been looking for a way out of the swamp, but it's seemingly impossible. The Fallen projections have just appeared, so we know that Travis and Grover are still alive. I wouldn't mind allying with Grover, but he's most likely with Percy and maybe Annabeth. That would work, but having an alliance of six is never good, because atleast one person will turn on you. Plus, when it's the end it's everyone against eachother.

We don't know how deep we are in the swamp, so Reyna is tossing sticks infront of us incase we run into the barrier. I defintely don't want to die by electrocution. In my mind I replay all the tributes still alive. The Careers, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, and Luke. I have a hunch that Nyssa and Thalia left, since slightly earlier we saw them running through the forest. Travis is alive, so is Reyna and I. Nico is alive. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are alive. Then Lee, Will, Beckendorf, and Drew. Actually—Drew's dead. I forgot.

Another thing we need to do is find water. We're both parched, and even though we have some left, we're still low on it. Reyna has been covered in mud for the past twelve hours, and I'm pretty sure that doesn't help the itching from the bites. We've ruled out the swampy river snaking through the swamp sector since it's murky brown and Reyna swears she saw a poisonous water snake floating around. Soon, though, it may be our only option. I hope it doesn't come down to that.

Reyna throws another stick infront of us. It rebounds and flys right over our heads, now charred black. A ripple goes through the barrier.

"Yes!" Reyna pumps her fist in the air. "Now all we need to do is follow the barrier and eventually we'll end up at the edge of the ocean or the desert. What do you think? Left or right?" Reyna asks me, already collecting some more sticks.

"Let's go right. I think that's the way of the desert, and we have better chance of finding drinkable water if we follow the sand. Also, it's closer to the mountain where we can find Travis." I decide. Reyna agrees with me, and we start walking along the barrier, Reyna throwing sticks so we don't walk into it. Just as the sun starts to come up, we see it—the desert.

Charles Beckendorf

I finally made it. The top of the mountain. I breathe out a sigh of relief. This gives me an advantage, because here I can see _everybody_. Lower down you can only see open spaces, but here you can see even in the forest and swamp. I locate al my tributes easily. It's slightly hard to see the other tributes in the dark, but the moon gives me a pretty good light. Lee is in the desert. I have already taken his as a strong competitor during the bloodbath. Before he wasn't much—just the boy from six. He played well during training, never showing his true archery strength. But the bloodbath proved his strength and importance.

In the plains with the cornucopia are the Careers from one and two. It was exciting when Thalia and Nyssa ran away into the swamp; I'm sure the viewers loved that. Jason and Piper are both strong but gentle. They hesitate to kill, which means they aren't winning material. If I were them I would leave the Careers soon, since none of them have had a kill since the bloodbath. Clarisse is crazy. She loves to kill, and won't hesitate to do so. She's strong, too, a tough competitor. She defintly has some anger issues, I wouldn't like to be a Career on her bad side. Luke is a crazy killer, too, but he's more calm. He can stay in order and be reasonable, but that doesn't mean he always does.

Then in the swamp is Reyna, Rachel, Nyssa, and Thalia. Nyssa and Thalia are both powerful, but nice too. The aren't gentle like Piper or Jason, but they do think before acting. Defintly threats, and mysterious. Rachel and Reyna are a surprising alliance. Rachel is kind, and very good at camouflage and hiding. She's not a good fighter, however, but from what I've seen she's not weak. Reyna on the other hand is strong and good with weapons. She seems like a smart career. She's tough, not quick to forgive, and powerful. A threat for me, though I bet Clarisse or Luke could take her out with out a huge struggle.

The island is very small. There isn't a ton of water around it, but most tributes can't swim, so it's a good place to camp out. But from what I can see, there's no signs of fresh water on the island, so Nico can't last long unless he gets a lot of sponsors or chooses to leave the island, where he will be weak and need to have a late search for a source of water. He was prettty good during training, but it wasn't the same as the other careers. I'll bet money though that he does have several sponsors. ]

Then there is the forest. From what I can see there is only one alliance in the forest: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Annabeth and Percy are defintly great fighters. Percy is defintly a threat with his weapon skills and strength, but he's kind of clueless and would do anything to protect Annabeth. Annabeth on the other hand is pretty good with a dagger, is strong and smart, but would do anything to protect Percy. Grover is defintly not a threat. He has a weapon, a bow and arrow, but he's bad at it. However he is teamed up with other strong tributes who would probably protect him, and he WAS able to shoot Luke in the leg, which is actually kind of a problem for Luke.

Finally, it's where I am: the mountain. Travis and Will are also here, but much lower down then me. Travis is good at pulling pranks, and smart in a traps and trickery kind of way. Travis is quick and a fast thinker, which is useful. He's teamed up with Will. Will is great at healing. He's not a good fighter, but he's strong, and also pretty smart. I think he has good aim, but it's not as good as other tributes. The only people he could probably take down would be Grover or Rachel. Maybe Travis in his sleep, but Will is too kind for that.

And then there is me. I'm strong, smart, handsome, and hopefully the winner of these Hunger Games.

I lay out my sleeping bag, my only position besides my long sword, and snuggle in. I don't think any one will be able to make it up here, with out me waking up, so I'm probably safe. Ah… finally, sleep.

**AN: I'm so glad this was posted so quickly! It's even pretty long (well, longer than my pre-games chapters). Take my poll to vote for who you want to win!**


	13. Day 3

**AN: Here we are, Nyssa's chapter finally! We also have Annabeth's POV, which we haven't had in a while, Travis's chapter, Lee's chapter, and we finally get to check back in with Nico! I love suggestions for tiny things in my stories, so I would love it if you gave me ideas! (If I use one of your ideas I will give you credit). Next time we'll probably have Clarisse, Percy, Travis, and Thalia! I was originally going to have Annabeth, too, but we already have Percy's chapter and we have Annabeth here. Anyway, let's get into Nyssa's chapter!**

Nyssa

Thalia and I don't think the Careers are searching for us anymore, but we still have to be careful. With Clarisse you never really know. I was surprised when the Careers wanted me to be part of their 'pack'. I was completely flattered that they thought I was strong enough to join them. Of course back then I didn't think Thalia and I would be running away from them, but it gave me protection before the end of day one. It's early in the morning, and we've just gotten on the move again to hunt for food. Thalia is positive that the swamp waters are drinkable, and we'll find food near them, so that's where we're going.

"I bet there's fish in the river." Thalia says as we walk. "It's good that we have the strongest tributes in our alliance from Districts that specialize in food. Farming and fishing!" I agree. Most District Eleven kids would point out that it's _AGRICULTURE_ not farming, but I say using that fancy word is for nerds, or people who won't survive the games. I'm nervous about allying with Thalia. She's kind, but she still is a career, and could overpower me especially with the element of surprise. I'll never know when she wants to turn on me, so it's dangerous to partner up. But, so far I can trust her, so I can say that for now it's safe.

I'm starting to get thirsty, but know better to break into my water supply before we have found water. Thalia says she can feel that we're close, and when I ask her how, she says: 'my District Four instincts'. Thanks for clearing everything up, Thals.

"Do you see the swamp?" Thalia asks me. I squint my eyes ahead and see if it's visible. I just see the trees.

"No. Do you?" I ask. If Thalia can see it, she must have amazing eyesight. Of course, being from District Four she's been around water her whole life.

"I can't see it. But I can smell it." She says, and sniffs the air. I sniff too. She's right. It smells slightly… wet. I definitely wouldn't have noticed it if Thalia hadn't pointed it out, since a lot of the swamp smells pretty wet. About ten minutes later, we finally see the swamp. The murky water isn't flowing. We are up to our shins in mud, and Thalia walks farther in. When she's waist deep in the dirty water, I see a snake slithering toward her.

"THALIA! There's a snake!" I warn her. I take a step back. I don't like snake. Thalia looks at it.

"Oh, Nyssa. It's just a water snake! Harmless!" She informs, laughing. "Ooh, a fish!" She reaches down and catches a fish. She tosses it at me. She catches another fish. "Nyssa, start filling up the water bottles. We can purify them with iodine later." I hesitantly fill up the seven bottles we snuck from the careers, and drop a few drops of iodine into each of them. Thalia throws me another fish, and when I look at her, I see the snake slithering behind her.

"THALIA—" I start to say, but she doesn't have time before the snake bites her in the back. She slumps into the water, unconscious. I wait a moment before the snake has slithered away, and jump in the water and drag Thalia to shore. I turn her so her back is facing the sky and inspect the wound. The first thing that comes to my mind is: poison.

BOOM! I hear something explode, followed by the boom of the cannon. I quickly check Thalia's heart. It's beating, she's still alive.

Travis Stoll

Will and I have just found a chicken.

We were looking for food slightly higher up on the mountain when Will heard clucking coming from a bush. He reached inside and pulled out a fat, white chicken. Now he has a chicken in his hands.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asks me. I reach for my knife, but before I can grab it, the chicken has bit Will's hand. "OUCH!" He cries, and drops it. The chicken runs away from us and higher up the hill.

"Quickly, catch it!" I shout, and start scrambling up the rocky climb. Will follows behind me, with less speed.

"But you're good with traps. Can't you set a snare and catch another chicken?" He asks, steadying his feet. I grunt and dig my fingers into the dirt to keep from sliding.

"That's the first chicken I've seen since the beginning of the games! I don't know if any other animals ARE on the mountain!" I say roughly, and Will quickens his pace. I can see the chicken not far up ahead, getting closer to the top. The chicken gets out of my view, and after some squawking and a flutter of wings I hear nothing more. I stop. "Do you think that was Beckendorf?" I ask Will.

"I hope not." He says. Will silently climbs up slightly farther. When his head peeks over the rim, his face turns white. He mouths to me, _it's him_, and climbs back down. My hand slips, and I grab onto a rock. I dodge several pebbles that come sliding down. The mountain seems to be shaking. I reach to the side and grab onto another stable rock, so that I'm spread out between the rocks. With my hear touching the mountain, I can tell it's rumbling.

"ACK!" Will yells, and slides down. He lands on one of my arms, like I'm a human net. Before I can tell him to go away, the mountain (or should I say volcano) erupts lava everywhere. I practically throw myself and Will away from the mountain, so I land hard a few yards down the mountain. It hurts, but I run further down until I find our cave. With lava almost on my heels, I dive into the cave. I'm glad to see Will come in right behind me.

BOOM!

I'm guessing Beckendorf didn't make it.

Annabeth Chase

Percy just ate the last of our food supply. Originally, we had crackers, beef strips, and dry fruit, which Percy got in the blood bath. Grover ran in but didn't have the idea to grab any food or backpack, and I ran away like my mentor told me to.

Anyway, a few moments ago Percy ate the last cracker and beef strip. He says he wasn't thinking correctly, then gave me those cute puppy eyes. Of course, I'm not falling for THAT again, Seaweed brain, so don't you even try! We could hunt, but there aren't a lot of animals around. We could find a berry bush to pick from or something, but those are rare in the forest. The only thing to really do is go to a different section.

"What about the island?" Percy asks hopefully.

"I think Nico's there." I say. Grover is about to suggest something else, but Percy cuts him off again.

"We could stay on the edge of the water next to the forest! We could get fish and water from the ocean!" He says, and gives me big puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaase?"

"The fish would be good, but we wouldn't have any fresh water. I think it would be better to go to the mountain." I say.

"But the mountain is so open. Anyone could see us, and I think three other tributes are already on the mountain." Grover protests. "We should go with Percy's idea for now. At least we'll have food, and maybe there will be a river or something near it." I sigh. Grover always agrees with Percy, but he does make fair point.

"Fine." Grover and Percy cheer. "But if we don't find fresh water by midnight, we're going to the mountain." I say. Percy leads the way with his supposed ability to 'sense water'. I doubt he can actually sense water, but I'm pretty sure we're heading in the correct direction, based on my Wise Girl instincts.

We reach the ocean very soon. Percy practically throws himself into the water. He dives in and gets his clothes soaking wet. Grover and I carefully roll up our pants legs and wade in to our knees. I see a pink salmon swimming around my legs, so I quickly grab it. I clutch it close to my chest so that it doesn't flop away. Percy caught a fish about a minute ago, but Grover just found his, so only Grover and I are on shore when we hear the Careers. Grover and I dash into the forest, but stop close by so that we can wait for Percy.

Through the tangle of trees, I see Percy make it out of the water, but gets stopped by the Careers. They are short on Thalia and Nyssa for some reason I don't understand, so it's just Piper, Jason, Luke, and Clarisse.

"What are you running from, Coal Pants?" Clarisse sneers at Percy. Percy nervously chuckles.

"Ha! Actually I would prefer Water Pants or Wet Pants! Oh, actually never mind, that name isn't very flattering. Anyway, I wasn't running from anybody! I was actually wondering if I could be part of your Career posse!" Percy says. Clarisse grunts.

"And what would we want with you?" She asks, stepping forward, holding up her sword.

"Uh, I'm good with a sword!" Percy says.

"Lots of tributes can do that." Luke butts in. I hold my breath.

"Oh yeah, but, um… I can swim well! I could help you get Nico!" Percy offers. The Careers actually consider this with their tiny brains.

"We could use him. He could make up for the loss of Nyssa and Thalia." Jason says, stepping into the conversation. Luke pushes him back.

"Be quiet, Jason. Nobody cares what you think!" Luke says.

"We could use him. He could make up for the loss of Nyssa and Thalia." Clarisse says reasonably.

"Good idea, Clarisse!" Luke says. Jason looks flabbergasted. "Okay, Coal Pants, you're in. But you will not be left alone with our stuff, and won't be on guard without someone else. We learned our lesson with Thalia and Nyssa, so don't be trying any funny stuff. And we WILL stick you to your promise of getting to Nico." The Careers stomp off, Jason and Piper both closely guarding Percy from running away. Percy shoots me a quick pleading glance, but I can't do anything. I turn to Grover.

"Here's our plan to help Percy." I say, and start describing my accurate and foolish plan.

Nico D'Angelo

I cough. This island is the worst. At first I thought I could be safe on this island, and stay here the entire games, but now I'm dealing with the symptoms of dehydration and these stupid bug bites. Food isn't a problem, since there's a generous supply on this island, but eventually it'll run out if these games go on too long.

I scratch at one of my bites. My whole body is covered in bumpy red spots. They have gotten larger, and are starting to hurt. Some of the biggest ones exploded with pus last night. Gross. I seriously have to get of this island soon, but I can't find the energy.

BOOM! The cannon fires, and I don't even care who it is. I cough again.

_Ding ding! _The sound of a sponsor. I eagerly look up into the air. Oh…I hope it's water or medicine for my bites. I see the little parachute coming down to my island. I feel a little gust of wind blow. Unfortunately, it blows the parachute into the water. I feel a small burst of adrenaline to make me dive into the water. I doggy paddle until I reach the parachute. Luckily, the waves or current aren't strong today, so it isn't super hard to grab it. I quickly swim back, shivering in my wet clothes.

I greedily tear open the little box and am excited to see a pint of water. Medicine would have been good, too, but I can understand that that would be extremely expensive, and maybe there isn't a cure for these bumps. Okay, that was stupid. If the victor ends up with these bumps (I wouldn't be surprised if they did) then the Gamemakers would need to have some way to fix them. Of course, maybe they don't want a sponsor to send a tribute the antidote for one of their game changing decisions.

I open the jug of water and pour it down my parched throat. I let the cool water moisten my dry lips and tongue. It is over quickly, but I now have energy. I decide that without my new-found power, should get off this island before I am stranded. The fruit on these trees are weird. They are vines, with clumps of fruit attached at each end. This is helpful. I sling three vines around my neck, which is as much as I can carry, and stick my district token in my back pocket. I have nothing else but the empty parachute and water bottle. I put the water bottle back in the parachute and wrap it around my wrist. I am ready to go.

I am dreading the cold swim back to the main lands now. I have just experienced the cold water when I went in to get my parachute, and now I have to go in again. I bid my beloved (ha!) island farewell, and dive into the choppy waves. I don't remember the water being like this on my swim over. The sea was turquoise and smooth like a pearl then, but now it's gray and choppy and freezing. I gulp for air.

I am almost halfway there when I feel a tugging underneath me. I get pulled down. I desperately swim faster and harder, but I have such long ways to go and I cannot fight anything the gamemakers created. Against me will, I am pulled down into the cold current.

Lee Fletcher

I shoot another lizard with my bow. Lizard. My only food in this desert section. It is so hot, I easily set a fire and cook my lizard. All of my supplies are spread around me, and I prop myself up against my empty backpack while I eat my lizard.

It's boring. I can easily sustain myself, what with my arena supplies and sponsors, but there are no tributes near. If I had a million dollars, I would bet all of it that the Gamemakers aren't even featuring or showing me right now. They probably haven't in a while. They probably showed my stunned face for a moment when the mountain erupted with lava and one of the tributes up there died (I know the cannon was for one of the tributes up there because what are the odds that another tribute died at that exact time? Plus I saw someone flying up in the air from the top, and no one would have survived THAT).

They probably showed the tributes up there, followed by a far-away shot of the exploding volcano, followed by the death of one of the tributes, followed by some other tribute's stunned expressions, followed by the surviving tributes. You could say I understand the Gamemakers. If I win these games, I will definitely watch these recaps. So far, the odds are in my favor of winning, which I guess is good.

CRUNCH CRUNCH. I snap my head around. I can definitely tell that that is the crunch of boot on sand. I dive behind a near cactus, already knocking an arrow on the bowstring. The cactus doesn't give me much cover, but a non-observant tribute could miss me for a moment. Well now things aren't so boring anymore. The tributes come into view. It's two of them, both female, although in the bright sun it's impossible to tell who they are. They are coming from the swamp area. As they come closer, I can see what they look like. The one on the left has a brown braid and looks pretty strong. The one on the right has frizzy red hair. I can't place their face with their names, but they are probably the girls from three and ten.

"Rachel, are you sure nobody's around here?" The girl from three with the braid asks. "It doesn't look very deserted." She looks around cautiously.

"Reyna, stop worrying. Who would come in this area, anyway?" The girl with frizzy hair, Rachel, replies. The braided girl, Reyna, looks around. I see her eyes drift to my supplies, which were left in the clear, and then to me, who's aiming a bow directly at her.

"RACHEL, IT'S THE BOY FROM SIX!" She yells at her companion. I let the arrow fly, but Rachel is aware of it, and quickly dives out of the way. I knock another one and this time aim it at Rachel. Rachel doesn't have enough time to jump out of the way, so I strike her in the hand. She jumps back in pain and surprise. She pulls the arrow out of her wound. I shoot another arrow, but Rachel now jumps out of the way. I see them scamper off to the plains. I refrain from shooting more arrows at them, they've put too much distance between us. Besides, I chuckle to myself, they can't survive the Careers.


End file.
